Paranormal Activity
by capsiclerogers
Summary: Carlos thinks there is a ghost on the tour bus, and wants to cram into Logan's bed. Cargan fluff, short one-shot. Rated T for a bit of language. Not a scary story, just so you know haha. :


**A really quick and short one-shot. I'm still working on the next chapter of _Temptation__s_, and this was kind of for mrsjahmez. ;)  
>So this is actually a Logan Henderson &amp; Carlos Pena fanfic, but I personally think it's really creepy for me to write a fluffy story about them like this, so I kind of wrote them in the persona of their BTR characters. It makes it less awkward for me, so you can either read this as a HendersonPena Cargan or Mitchell/Garcia Cargain. :) Either is fine.  
>This is all fluff, basically.<br>If you guys don't know what the tour bus bunk beds look like, then it's basically just a tiny bed in the wall that is enclosed by a curtain. It's really fucking small, and basically you can't really move in it. Just know that it's small, LOL.  
><strong>**Okay, enjoy~. **

* * *

><p>"Psst! Logan!"<p>

Carlos looked around the dark tour bus, anxiously shifting his weight back and forth between each foot. He had heard a creepy noise coming, and everyone knew he was deathly afraid of ghosts.

"Logan!" he tried again, louder this time.

He heard someone mumble, but it was coming from the bottom bunk. Giving up on hissing Logan's name, he pulled back the curtains that offered privacy to Logan's bed and found his friend curled up in fetal position, back facing Carlos.

Carlos immediately reached out to poke him. He glanced around nervously again as he heard that eerie groan again. His heart began to race even faster, and he was sweating bullets. He let out a frightened whine, and started hitting Logan.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Logan growled, sitting up and hitting his head on the ceiling. "OW!"

Logan clutched his head, sporting an adorable bedhead, and laid back down.

"What the hell do you want, Carlos? Why are you awake?" Logan groaned, trying to keep quiet.

"I heard something, Logan," he cried. "I-I don't want to be alone. Can I sleep with you?"

Logan side-glared at the petrified boy, as if saying 'are you kidding me?'

"No, Carlos. I barely have room for myself."

"But, Logain!" he whimpered, hyperventilating as he continued to periodically scan the quiet tour bus. "_Please_."

"Carlos, why? You know how tiny these beds are. How are we supposed to fit?"

Before Carlos answered, he threw himself into the small space and closed the curtain as fast as he could. Logan flicked on the light that was on the ceiling, glaring daggers at this friend. He shifted to the side to make more room for Carlos.

"Okay, so how the hell are we supposed to sleep like this? And why can't you sleep in your own bed again?" Logan asked, rubbing his throbbing temples. He didn't think he really wanted to know the answer.

"I heard a noise," Carlos whispered, shaking as he heard the horrid sound again. "_Did you hear that?__"_

Logan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, sending him a tired smile. "Carlitos, it's nothing. It's just a figment of your imagination. Just go back to your bunk and get some rest."

Carlos shook his head rapidly, eyes widened with fear. "No way. Logan, please let me sleep here."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Logan groaned, resting his head on the wall. "I'm tired and frankly, this is stupid."

"It's not stupid!" Carlos argued defensively, pouting and crossing his arms. "I'm scared, Logan. I'm sorry I'm not brave like you, or James, or Kendall. I'm sorry I'm a scaredy cat. I don't mean to give you inconvenience. I'll just... I'll just stay awake watching movies or something. I can't sleep knowing there may be a ghost lurking in this very tour bus."

Logan saw how crestfallen Carlos was, and sighed. As Carlos was drawing back the curtain and about to hop off, Logan grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry, Carlos. You can sleep with me."

Carlos' face lit up and he climbed back up. "R-really? I'm really sorry, Logan. I wish I could be braver. I'm no knight in shining armor, you know."

Logan gently cupped Carlos' face with his hands, stroking his cheek as he wiped a single tear that slid down the Latino's caramel face. He stared deeply into Carlos' eyes, his own soft, brown eyes hardened with seriousness.

"You _are_ brave, Carlos. You're fine the way you are," Logan said. "Always remember that."

Carlos sniffled and looked down. "You're just saying that."

"I'm not," Logan insisted, lifting Carlos' chin up again so that their eyes reunited once again. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Logan turned off the lights as Carlos nodded, shifting towards the inside, closest to the wall. He turned to his side so that Logan could sleep behind him, and closed his eyes, feeling more relaxed that he had someone to protect him. Someone he trusted like Logan. His eyes fluttered open in a gasp when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a warm torso pressed to his back.

"Don't worry, the ghost won't get to you," Logan whispered. "It'll have to go through me first."

Carlos felt a blush creep onto his face and just bit his lip and nodded. Logan shook with laughter which made Carlos' tense muscles melt into putty. It was insane how secure he felt with his dear companion. He could even feel the fear dissolving and leaving his being. He sighed to himself and finally shut his eyes again.

"Good night, Logan," he muttered sleepily.

Logan leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Carlos. You will always be my knight in shining armor."

* * *

><p><strong>And like I mentioned, I <em>hate<em> writing endings. Oh Lord.  
>Okay this was really fluffy and cheesy, and I'm done with this.<br>Cargangst will return LOL.  
>BTW, THEIR NEW ALBUM IS JUST GODLY. Eargasms after eargasms, no joke. I am so obsessed with "Love Me Love Me." It's kind of crazy. I don't know, that shit's on repeat. Okay, tell me what you think of this really short one-shot, AND Elevate. ;)<strong>

**Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving, guys! What are you thankful for?**


End file.
